


Dancing With Fire

by EuphoriaPrblm



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Amazingphil - Freeform, Anal Sex, BAMF Dan Howell, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Chaptered, Drinking, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Height difference, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Plot Twists, Power Bottom Dan Howell, Short Dan Howell, Smoking, Smut, Vampire Dan Howell, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Phil Lester, Werewolves, danisnotonfire - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaPrblm/pseuds/EuphoriaPrblm
Summary: Dan awakes from a one thousand year sleep and meets Phil  who looks like someone from Dan's mysterious past. They are instantly draw to each other but Dan's past makes their relationship just that more complicated. it also doesn't help that when news of Dan's awakening reaches a certain person all hell breaks lose. See what happens as werewolf Phil discovers a new world he didn't know existed while vampire Dan discovers there is a world inside Phil.





	1. The Awakening

It was cold and dark, that was the first thing Dan noticed when he opened his tired eyes. His small hands ran over smooth velvet that encased him while his mind cleared from the sleeping haze. Where was he, he wondered? The small boy raddled his brain, trying to remember where he was, and what he was doing here.

Out of the blue a horrid burning sensation ran down his pink tongue to the very pit of his rumbling stomach when he could hear a loud heart beat above him. In that moment memories flooded back to him in tidal waves and he immediately gripped the sides of his head and gargled loudly. His throat was sore and dry, like he hasn't used it in centuries, but the pain in his head from the flash flood of memories was inconceivable. Dan almost didn't notice the strong heart beat above him coming closer, with labored breaths and the sounds of dirt hitting the ground in large chunks.

By the time Dan had completely regained all his memories the digging had stopped. He wondered who was on the other side of his coffin, and if they were going to make a nice meal. As soon as the coffin door was lifted from the outside with a gaudy creek, the smell of werewolf rushed inside of the coffin and made Dan's mouth water with anticipation. A tall muscular Alpha with pitch black hair and ocean blue eyes leaned over him with a look of worry.

"Are you alright mate, what are you doing in a coffin?" asked the handsome alpha.

Something about this man seemed so familiar to Dan, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Hunger was rippling through his chest and maybe that was why he couldn't focus long enough to remember where he has met this man before. Having an alpha find him in the state he was in was awful luck, as they are usually strong and his body was weak from the lack of blood. Deciding there wasn't much else he could do, Dan reached his arms out towards the larger figure, pulling himself up to him till their bodies where flushed against each other.

"Um are you okay, do you need me to get you something?" Dan chuckled at his response, he knew the alpha could smell what he was, and definitely could smell his blood lust.

He decided to humor the werewolf and whimpered softly looking up at him through thick brown eyelashes, "Your blood, please." Dan knew if he had his full strength he could force him to give him blood, but until he had his strength back he'd have to just use his vampire charm to get what he wanted. The beautiful creature stared confused back into the vampire's eyes, before asking, "Are you sure, I thought werewolf blood tasted disgusting?"

Dan could hardly hang from the alpha any longer and just as he was about to fall back into the coffin the black haired beauty wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him tightly to his own hips. "I don't mind, may I?" Begged Dan. He was growing impatient with this man, no matter how gorgeous he was. The alpha suddenly pulled them both up through the large tunnel he dug to come rescue Dan and sat them up against the vampire's headstone.

"Okay, but just enough for you to walk, and that's it!"

Dan pressed his mouth quickly to his wrist once he knew it was safe to do so. His fangs slid out slowly from lack of power and gently ghosted over the young man's arm till he found the best spot. The large fangs pierced the ivory flesh causing the arms owner to gasp in what seemed like utter delight. Once the warm wolf blood coated the vampire's mouth he moaned in joy, letting the blood roll around his tongue before he swallowed. Afore he could get any sort of fill, the alpha pulled his arm away, and as Dan was still too weak to fight he was helpless in the situation.

"So my names Phil, What's yours?" questioned Phil with a curious gaze. Now that it didn't feel like Dan's thirst was killing him he noticed all of Phil's features. How his eyes where the same as his, How their faces where eerily similar. Dan knew that they weren't the same person but their resemblance was uncanny, and that interested the vampire greatly. "Dan is my name." replied the smaller of the two.

"So not to pry, but why where you alive just buried in the cemetery like that, and how long where you down there for?" blurted this Phil guy with a look of deep concern. How long was I under there for wondered Dan? Unable to come up with an answer he just shrugged his small shoulders and said, "I'm not sure how long I was down there for, but I was sleeping." The strong alpha looked bewildered while he rubbed his wrist clean of blood. "That's a bit unusual, any vampire I've ever met seemed to just sleep at home."

Dan hummed in response, of course he's a bit unusual, he's not the typical vampire filth. Phil seemed to just now take in what odd apparel the vampire was wearing. He adorned a leather trench coat with a black vest underneath and some sort of black skinny jean. The only pop of color where his hands which were covered in a beautiful red suede glove. He looked very out of place for the normal wear of the century, and definitely looked like he could use a shower.

"Well Dan, I don't suppose you'd want to come back to my place to take a bath, none of my pack mates are there tonight so you don't have to worry about getting hurt." Phil watched as amusement flashed across Dan's face as the last sentence rolled off his tongue. "Sure, but then I must be on my way, I have a lot to do."

Phil nodded at the tiny vampire and stood up, and in the brief moment he was waiting for the vampire to stand up next time him, his sapphire eyes glanced over the headstone they were laying upon just a few moments ago. Daniel Howell, until we meet again, 920-960. The werewolf gawked at Dan in disbelieve before shouting "You're a thousand years old?!" Dan taken aback, could only turn his head to the side and looked at his headstone with Phil.

Phil watched as Dan's beautiful golden eyes read over the engraved words before responding, "No, but I suppose my slumber did last longer than I intended it seems." The vampire noticed Phil's shocked features as he denied being only a thousand years old, the beautiful all too familiar face looked absolutely muddled in disbelief. "So, you're telling me you're older than that? That's insane the oldest vampire I ever met was like six hundred and something, you're amazing! How old are you then?" chattered the alpha with excitement in his eyes.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a vampire his age, what is the year anyways?"

"Sorry, any vampires I've met in the past loved to blabber on about their age, and its 2017 must be quite a shocker to you grandpa."

Dan chuckled slightly just shrugging once again, a thousand years wasn't much to him anyhow. His eyes wondered all around himself taking in the scenery, noticing the houses, trees, and how even the sky looked different from what he remember them to once be. The small vampires train of thought was interrupted by the tall alpha, "Well let's get headed to my house, my cars over here." He followed behind the werewolf questionably, wondering what kind of contraption a car was going to be. Dan knew every time he awoke from a nap mankind had neat inventions just waiting to be played with. He stared at Phil still in a slight disbelief in the similarities he had with him, it was such a strange coincidence that not only was there someone who looked exactly like him, but also rescued him from a bad sleeping arrangement.

The muscular man stopped in front of Dan when they came up to a large black metal box of sorts. Phil didn't miss the way he cocked his head to the side in wonder, which reminded him the vampire has no clue what this is. Opening the passenger side door, he motioned for Dan to get into the seat. He looked very hesitantly at Phil before sliding past him and into the leather seat, his long brown hair draping over his pale face during the action.

Phil wasted no time in getting in the driver side door and turning the car on, clicking himself in with the seat belt immediately. Dan followed suit with some trouble not quite understanding what this was even for, but assumed it was a part of the process to use said car. Once the car started rolling out of the parking space Dan immediately compared it to a horse and carriage. He felt it looked a lot nicer but also that a horse was a much fast form of travel. The vampire realized immediately that he was wrong once they pulled out onto the paved portion of the earth and zoomed down it.

"What the hell is this thing?" questioned Dan while he hung onto the car for dear life. Of course the car wasn't faster than himself, but never in all his years as he been in something that went this fast before. The alpha laughed lowly, a small pink tongue poking out from behind his teeth. "It's a car, we use it to drive places, guess you aren't used to going this fast, huh?" laughed Phil. Dan shook his head while he stared out the window as houses and trees flew by the window. Of course he could run faster than this, maybe most vampires couldn't even comprehend running this fast, but to Dan it would be nothing.

Phil reached his hand out and turned a small knob in the middle of the car and music flooded Dan's ears. He smiled in amazement and closed his eyes listening to the odd music. Before Dan knew it the car had turned off and they were parked in front of a little house, well a little house for Dan. In reality it was a large house with red paint and a beautiful garden of flowers and grass as green as can be. It had a 4 car garage and a second story, with a large oak tree out in the front. Dan noticed there wasn't another house in sight but could faintly smell the direction in which there would be humans.

"Welcome to mine and my packs home, I'll show you towards the shower." Said Phil as he walked up the paved sidewalk leading up to the white wooden wrap around porch. Dan was confused once he was met with a shower, and was even more confused when Phil turned a knob and hot water came pouring out from the top. He wondered how a poor person such a Phil could afford a car and a shower as they seemed like grand luxuries but didn't ponder on it for very long. Not minding that the werewolf was watching, the little vampire took of his coat laying it across the sink counter before he started working on the buttons to his vest. Phil stared at him unsure of what to say, obviously he found the vampire insanely attractive, more so than any other vampire or anyone for that matter. He knew immediately after looking into his eyes for the first time that there was some sort of pull to the boy, but this to Phil seemed to be happening a little fast so he decided to bolt out of the room. Dan stared after Phil while a smirk formed on his face, he knew he was hot, but not that hot.

The alpha decided it would be best to get the vampire a change of clothing, considering he'd stick out like a sore thumb in what he already had on. The only thing Phil could fine of his own that might fit him in the slightest was a white hoodie with black print of his favorite band, Muse. Once Phil returned to the bathroom door the shower was turned off and the door was cracked ever so slightly. He looked into the bathroom and saw the small vampire standing in the bathroom soaking wet with his jean pulled up onto his hips unbuttoned. The taller male peaks his head inside with a deep red blush covering his cheeks.

"I um, brought you a sweatshirt, it's like normal clothing for this time era and all."

Dan eyed the piece of clothing with a look of displeasure before he slid it over his small frame. The size difference between the alpha and him was great, and easily seen by how baggy the sweatshirt was on him. The Werewolf noticed Dan was still adorning the beautifully red gloves on his tiny hands, which made the vampires whole outfit still look a little out of place.

"Maybe you should lose the gloves, kind of throws the whole look off."

Dan said nothing but brushed past Phil into the living room and stood next to the front door. "I never take these gloves off, but I'll be on my way, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other real soon, Phil." The vampire didn't take a second look as he sauntered out of the house and into the pouring rain. He didn't mind, he actually enjoyed feeling the rain for the first time in a while. He followed up the side walk that eventually turned into nothing but a dirt road in the middle of a forest, as he headed towards a smell he knew all too well. Dan wished nothing more than to stay with Phil in that moment, his looks mesmerizing, but he was oh so very hungry and couldn't stand being in this weak state. He hummed as he walked along in the rain, a cryptic smile plastered on his face as the night became even darker. The house of humans was getting much closer, and eventually he could hear three heart beats distinctly. At this point Dan couldn't control his excitement, as the house came into view his pearly white teeth unsheathed themselves without command.

He was finally standing at their front door with a wicked look in his eyes, inside he could see two women and a man all sitting around a box that showed pictures. He was almost distracted by the mechanism but continued to knock on the door with haste. The man stood and the vampire could already see his confused look at who was knocking this late. Without a moment's hesitation as soon as the door was pulled open Dan swiftly reach forward grabbing the man's face in his small palm. He was about a foot taller than Dan, and very athletic too. Even still he had no time to process the hand on his face before he was pulled forward with immense force towards the young boy. The vampire quickly slashed his teeth into the man's neck injecting his venom quickly and then threw the man's body back into the house. Dan stepped into the house slowly, shutting the door behind him and took a look at the two women. They were now standing up screaming while running towards the man who was on the floor hollering in pain.

The crazy smile on Dan's blood soaked face did not falter as one of the women yelled, "please don't hurt us, we can give you money, anything you want!" A small chuckle left his throat as he continued to walk up to one of the ladies. Gripping her by her throat, Dan lifted her body up from the ground with ease. Her body shook with fear as Dan ripped into her upper left chest, depositing the same venom into her as the man still shirking on the floor next to them. By now blood covered the floor and most of the walls in one corner of the room and the hoodie Phil had lent him was now drenched in red water. Shrugging at the mess he's made Dan simply let go of the women's neck and lets her fall to the ground besides his feet, and turns evilly to the girl huddled into the opposite corner.

"P-please, please let me g-go!" she cried out, not even looking up from her arms. The vampire let out a giggle of amusement as he strolled gracefully over to the young female. She had light blond hair and a pink top on, Dan figured she must have been this new age's whore. With a disinterest he plucked her up by the arm sinking his teeth in the first bit of flesh that reach his mouth. As quickly as he bit her he let go, knowing she too was infected with his vampire venom. She fell to the ground next to who he could only assume as her birth givers, as all three of them screamed at the top of their lung in pain.

The transformation process was painful, but in a sadistic way is was Dan's favorite part of his eating ritual. Unlike most vampires, Dan had an extreme preference of only drinking either werewolf blood, or vampire blood, in particular new born blood. He knew he had a few hours until their transformation would be complete, so in that time he decided to sit down and see what this picture box was all about. There were a lot of words and phrases the vampire was sure he didn't understand, but the idea of the box was amazing. He wondered if later when he saw Phil again he could show him more fun things from this century.

Before he knew it he herd the sounds of a whimpering man, who from the corner of Dan's eye was slowly sitting up clutching his head, Dan was very impatient and was craving the new born vampire blood greatly. The smell of it was almost overwhelming as his hunger drove out of control. Jumping from behind the couch and onto the man in one movement Dan wasted no time in driving his teeth right into the man's white neck. Blood gushed from the ruthless of wound and all over the floor, some making its way into Dan's mouth, most onto the floor. In the middle of the feeding he noticed the older female awakening and immediately sunk his pulsating fangs into her shoulder, clawing at her body to keep her still. By now blood has squirted onto the couch and ceiling, making the seen that much more gruesome. Dan relished as the new born vampire blood flowed down his throat quenching his thousand year old thirst. Tossing the women's body aside as if it were trash Dan continues to feed of the large man getting most of the blood into his mouth this time.

Finishing the man takes quite some time, and by the time he's gotten every last drop he realizes the young women hasn't awoken yet. Crawling on top of her limp body Dan takes her face into his bloody hands and studies her face. She's pale and cold, her body doesn't twitch under the vampires grasp either. He assumes she didn't survive the transformation which isn't unheard of, just unusual, and a bother to dispose of the body. Just as he was about to get off her, the girls eyes snapped open in a panic, trying to weakly throw Dan's body off her own. Grinning ear to ear Dan sinks his fangs into her artery and drinks her dry quickly. Groaning while rolling off the bodies the boy lays there rosied cheeked from all the new fresh blood flowing through him. He knows his once gray skin was turning into a milky white, and could feel his strength return to him fully. A small giggle passed between his red lips as came down from his feeding frenzy high.

Hours seemed to past before the blood soaked vampire stood up and took in the damage. Blood covered every inch of their dining room and was leaking into another. Blood splattered the walls and every surrounding object almost beautifully. Not really caring about what happened Dan dragged the bodies out into the back yard to let the sun work its magic. Come morning the bodies will be gone, but the horrific scene that is beyond the sliding glass doors will remain. 

Walking back inside Dan takes a good look at himself in the circle mirror in their living room. Blood covers every inch of his body and the once white hoodie Phil gave him is stained red. Keeping the rose colored stained hoodie on the vampire explores the house and finds a shower much like at Phil's. Getting inside it instinctively, he turns the knob and lets cold water wash over him. Blood flows off his body and jeans in what seems like gallons, he stands there motionless until the water runs clear. He decides he prefers the water at Phil's house as it was much warmer then these peoples cold water. 

Sopping wet he gets out of the shower an marvels at his appearance in the large mirror in front of him. He looked much better than early that day, his skin had a vampiric glow, and even his hair had a shine to it. Oh the things blood can do for a vampire. Dan stared down at the hoodie the werewolf had given him. The once white fabric was stained pink in every corner and had a slight metallic smell to it. Dan hoped Phil wouldn't be too mad that he ruined the sweatshirt he had given him, but what did he expect to happen giving a vampire white clothing? Walking out of the home the vampire realized the rain had long stopped and dawn was approaching. Most vampires would be running to safety right now from the suns gaze, but Dan continued his stroll down the dirt path with a spring in his step. He couldn't wait to see Phil again, he was mesmerized by the alpha. His tall muscular body and that gorgeous face. Ugh, it almost made his knees shake, just thinking about it. He knew it wouldn't be long before they'd meet again, and oh boy was he eager.


	2. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Chapter should be out this weekend :) thank you everyone for reading i really appreciate !<3

When Phil opened his eyes he could hear birds singing right outside his window perched on a small tree, the bright shining sun was letting in a beautiful warm glow that casted over his blue bedroom. He knew today would be an amazing day, at least he thought so until he heard a loud voice in the living room. It was too muffled by the walls to be able to make anything out, but obviously someone in his pack was in distress and as the alpha of the pack, Phil raced to see what the problem was. Forgetting he was only in his boxers, and that his hair probably looked straight out of Frankenstein, the tall boy ran into the living at full speed looking like a hot mess. Standing in the door way he could see that three of his pack mates where huddled around the T.V. with looks of horror covering their faces.

"You guys, what's wrong? By the way you sounded Christian I would have thought somebody died."

Christian was one of the omegas of Phil's pack, He was known for being very loud an over dramatic so Phil immediately felt the sense of danger dissipate. Looking over their shoulders he could see the T.V. was on the news station, a news reporter was standing in front of a house that Phil could recognize as being only a few miles down the road. His blood ran cold as he reminded himself of yesterday, meeting Dan and then him being on his way. Dan had to be behind whatever happened to his neighbors, he just hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

"After authorities were notified when nobody from the Jenkins family made it to work this morning patrol units were sent to their Michigan home in hopes to get in contact with the family. After arriving police were baffled to find both Bob and their daughter, Lucy's cars still in the drive way. Upon further inspection authorities say their front and back doors where left wide open but that isn't what brought all of Genesee police to this location, what did was what detective lance refers to as an utter blood bath. We warn some viewers the images we are about to show you are very disturbing."

The news women panned out as an array of pictures swamped the screen. Blood, so much blood. Phil is almost certain in his entire life he's never seen this much blood. The images were enough to have Christian throwing up into the small trash can next to their lazy boy while his mate PJ rubbed small circles into his back tenderly.

"Who could have done something like this?" asked PJ while he continue to comfort his omega.

Phil could feel the hair on the back of his neck begin to sweat as well as his large palms. Just as the alpha was about to confess Chris was already on an uproar.

"It has to be some fucking newborn vampire, those damn blood suckers never care about shit, we are gunna have to go find this piece of shit and kill it before it can cause more harm." Raged Chris, who then slumped back into his seat with a huff.

Phil knew he had to tell them who did this, but the thought of hurting Dan made his knees weak. Dan couldn't have done this, he was such a small pretty thing, with beautiful golden eyes that pierced into his soul and also had abs like a god. Yet Phil also had to realize the probability of it not being Dan and he hated to say it, but it was slim, very slim.

Walking in front of his pack mates with no courage, Phil hanged his head slightly to not meet their eyes before he spoke timidly, "Well I might have met this vampire yesterday, I think it was him, or might have been hi-."

"What do you mean you met a vampire, how, why and where were you?" questioned PJ, with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

It wasn't that vampires weren't very common, but they rarely let werewolves be close enough to them to live in the same city, let alone to meet. Vampires were very aware that werewolves where stronger and faster than they were after the Great War, but they were also much more cunning, and could heal their wounds in minutes, not to mention that immortality thing.

"Well I was at the cemetery visiting... well you know who, and I could hear somebody screaming from under the ground a few rows over so I ran to where I was hearing it and I started digging. I dug down to this weird looking black and gold casket and when I opened it there was a vampire inside. He was dying so I let him drink a little blood and I brought him back here for a shower but he left right after. He was super small and tiny I didn't think he could even harm a human he was so tiny let alone do any of that!"

Phil could see that PJs face was scrunched with pure anger and knew he was about to get blown up at by the beta. "Phil, so you're telling me not only did you let a vampire drink from you, you showed him to our home, our home where we live, also you're telling me this vampire was inside a fucking coffin buried in the cemetery what the fuck is all that? Sounds straight out of a movies to me, you sure this wasn't a dream?"

Phil could only nod leaving to the laundry room to retrieve the vampire's now clean clothes from yesterday.

Showing the clothing to his pack mates Phil continued, "Not only that but his grave depicted that he was born in the 900's! When I asked him about it he said he wasn't born then, and that the reason he was buried in the ground was because he was sleeping, sleeping you guys!"

Chris, PJ and Christian where now studying the pieces of clothing like it was new found treasure, the clothing looked oddly fancy as if Dan might have been a part of some royal blood line.

Chris was the first to reply with a serious look on his face, "This guy sounds like bad new, we should leave it to the vampire counsel. I'm sure one of their minions has seen this news report and they are already on their way to exterminate him."

PJ nodded his head towards Chris, agreeing with his words entirely. The Larger Werewolf out of the three understood their concerns, but still couldn't wrap his mind around the little vampire doing something like this. Sure he didn't know Dan very well, but he needed to speak to him, hear his side of the story. Surely there had to be some sort of explanation for what had happened.

"A vampire who is over a thousand years old sounds like very bad news, we need to tell the rest of the pack mates to stay on guard. Not to mention I find it very odd that no bodies were found at the crime scene don't you?" questioned PJ.

"Yes, especially since there were clear indications the bodies were dragged out the back door and into the back yard, yet the trail of blood stopped right there. I wonder what happened." Replied Chris who then stood from his chair and walked over to phil. "Also by the way you should put some pants on captain." And with that Chris left the room, to go warn the rest of the pack. The alphas face became red and hot with embarrassment before he darted off to his room. What he thought was going to be a good day, had already become the worst and he had only been awake for an hour.

Off in the city in a small apartment Dan was causally sipping a glass of scotch in a luxurious leather seat while a newborn vampire frolicked around him. He had decided to let this one entertain him for the time being until it was closer to dusk to reunite with Phil. The strong liquid burned his throat as he sipped it admiring the newborn in front of him. He was moving his hips in an exotic way, keeping up with the rhythm of the music. The older vampire found it very enticing and waved him over with a sly smirk. The blonde haired boy sauntered over to him sexually, placing a knee on each side of the elder while grinding on him softly. With drink still in hand Dan placed his other hand on the small of the shirtless boy, grinding his own small hips into the ones above him. Dan motioned for him to take a place between his legs soon after the grinding began, using his spare hand to entwine in the newborn's hair, Dan directed his face into his awaiting crotch.

"You know what to do, don't you my toy?" Purred Dan.

The boy quickly took Dan's length out of his pants sliding his tongue from the base to tip in one slow motion before putting the head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip while he massaged his balls delicately. Dan hummed as a warm feeling engulfed his body and took a small sip of his drink. The vampire could tell the boy wanted to please him greatly for the new life he had been given, but he didn't know his fate was sealed the moment Dan walked through his door.

The newborn vampire sucked hungrily at Dan's rock hard cock, spit was pooling at the base of his dick as the vampire sloppily pleased him. His tightened his hand in the boy between his legs hair holding his head firmly to his groin while he shot white streams down his throat. The newborn grew scared when even after he was pulled away from Dan's cock the grip in his hair stayed secured. When he looked up at his maker a demonic aura was pouring out from him and the boy could only feel death emanating from him. Too scared to move the vampire stared helpless into Dan's eyes while the older vampire grinned. In a quick motion that the boy couldn't even comprehend, there were fangs on his neck drinking his blood supply quickly, and before he knew it darkness had engulfed him. After he had drained every drop of blood from the blonde boy Dan watched as he fell limply to the ground.

A deep red blushed covered the vampires cheeks as he fell back into the leather seat. Soft moans and gasps passed his slightly swollen lips as he rode out the feeding high. His small hips bucked into the air as he gripped his hoodie tightly, and small tears appeared at the edge of his eyes. Ignoring the overwhelming sexual urge after feeding was impossible to Dan, and left him momentarily helpless as he struggled to not get lost in the pleasure.

The euphoric feeling in his veins eventually subsided and all he could now think about was Phil. Taking a small peak outside Dan figured it was still light enough to dispose of the body, but dark enough that by the time he arrived at the alphas house he wouldn't seem suspicious. The vampire took note as he lifted the cold body that this kill had been much cleaner than the last, without so much as a single drop not making it into his hungry mouth. Calmly leaving the apartment the vampire was glad none of its other residents were lingering in the hallways, not that they would be difficult for him to deal with. Although just as he though they made it out without wasting extra energy a man walked in threw the front door to the complex and stared horrifically at the body in Dan's arms.

In a flash Dan was centimeters from the man's face peering deeply into his eyes, "You will go to your house, you will forget seeing me, you will forget seeing this body, now go."

Dan giggled with amusement as the man walked away in a zombie like trance up the stairs, he loved toying with humans. Walking out the front of the complex he lazily tossed the body into the sun and watched as the figure immediately caught fire and burned to ashes. With his mess cleaned up the vampire happily wandered towards Phil's house. By the time he arrived night had fallen peacefully around him, his walk there was silent with only the stars to keep him company. Though Dan was instantly displeased as the smell of other werewolves invaded his sensitive nose. Phil's pack was home, great. All the small vampire wanted to do was spend time with Phil, but it looks like it won't be that simple. Before he could make it up the cement path to the front door the tall alpha Dan had came over to see ran out of the house with two other werewolves behind him. He could tell instantly from their demeanor they were angry, but why, he did not know.

"You! You where the one who killed those people, you monster!" Shouted some curly brown haired boy from Phil's left. Dan noticed Phil's expression was pained as they stared into each other eyes. The vampire didn't understand what the big deal was, or why the werewolves even cared.

"What does it matter to you if I did? They were just humans."

Dan noticed the way Phil's pained expression turned to sadness in realization that it was him who ruthlessly killed those people.

Surprisingly the alpha took a step towards Dan with his hands slightly reached out, "You probably don't know this, but vampires don't kill humans anymore, they go through the blood banks, what you did last night Dan... was terrible, and the vampire counsel will want to destroy you for what you did!"

Phil watched as the little vampire snickered at what he had to say walking closer to Phil. Putting his hands out in front of his pack mates who grew rowdy as the vampire drew closer to their alpha. They backed off but still stayed in a protective stance ready to pounce on the vampire in an instant if need be. They all watched as Dan stood on his tippy toes and wrapped his arm around Phil's soft white neck, who still had to bend down slightly for him to reach.

Staring into the alphas eyes Dan spoke softly, "those fools from the vampire counsel wouldn't dare come for me, you have nothing to worry about, and if my dear Phil has such a problem with me drinking from humans, perhaps you could offer your blood to me instead?"

Phil's pale face blushed deeply as he felt Dan's cool breath on his neck as he hushed his worries. It was almost as if the vampire could read his thoughts, Phil yearned for the vampire to feed off him again. The pleasure the taller man felt the last time was insane and couldn't believe he could feel as good as he did that day. Dan let go of Phil and stared into his deep blue eyes as his own wracked over the small form in front of him. The vampire looked much different than when they first met. Dan's skin was a milky white with an almost silver glow to it, his eyes were much brighter and shined a sunny golden glow. Dan's beautiful brown hair was now in lushes waves that fell just above his shoulders with a soft silky look to them. Even the vampire's voice was smoother as he spoke to him, the pull Phil felt for the vampire was immense, of course he couldn't turn this adorable things offer down. While PJ and Chris yelled something towards the werewolf, he filtered them out and so did Dan, both of them getting lost in each other's eyes.

"You can have my blood" answered Phil, and he knew right there that he had made the crazies decision of his lift, and boy did it feel oh so right.


	3. All To Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out a day late, i ended up writing a lot more than i anticipated. hope you enjoy.

Soon after Phil walked Dan into the house, Dan learned that the men following behind him were named Pj and Chris, and boy were they unhappy about Dan coming into their home. The vampire could feel that they were staring daggers into his back from behind him. It didn’t bother him though, the only person Dan was there to please was Phil.

After walking through the white foyer with large glass windows and walls, the alpha led them to the right of a stair case into the living room where more of his pack mates sat. Immediately all eyes were on the little vampire who stood confidently next to their pack leader. A smirk played on Dan’s soft pink lips as he watched their faces scrunch up as his vampiric scent filled their lungs. Pj and Chris walked out from behind Dan and sat on either side of a smaller boy with light brown hair and green eyes. Dan’s eyes met with emerald green and fear was etched deep inside them. 

“S-so, this is the vampire, the one who…?” whispered the jade eyed boy to PJ. Before PJ could nod in response chatter broke out from the other pack mates.

Phil stood awkwardly next to Dan as his pack mates went haywire, some shouting with anger, but most in fear. It confused the vampire why they were reacting this way. Was what he did really that bad? He felt In comparison to previous kills he had been quite tame this time. Phil’s normally slightly slouched back straightened while his chest puffed out slightly. Everyone in the room could see instantly their alpha was becoming annoyed with their antics and hushed down.

A strong voice erupted from deep within Phil’s chest as he said, “Yes, this is the vampire responsible for what happened to our neighbors, but as you all know he isn’t from this time, he didn’t know any better. None of you should be scared of him because even a pup can take a single vampire down no problem, let alone a five foot tall one.”

“Well, actually I am five foot five but either way, sure, whatever.” Snarled Dan, which earned a soft smile from the alpha. 

The boy in between Chris and Pj stood hesitantly with Pj still gripping his wrist protectively. He was slightly taller than Dan but not by much, and had a slim figure that shook slightly from nerves.  
“So is it true what our leader said, are you really over a thousand years old?”, said the emerald eyed boy quietly, unsure if he was going to upset the vampire. 

Dan watched as the werewolves scattered around the living room turned their attention towards him with questioning eyes.

“Yes, I am much older than a thousand years.” Replied Dan matter-of-factly. 

“How old are you then?” asked a man in the back of the room who was standing next to a pool table with a que in hand. 

He had shorter black hair and a rugged leather jack on, and deep brown eyes that almost looked black. The vampire thought this man looked quite handsome, but not as handsome as the alpha standing next to him. The air felt heavy and it seemed to be a question that everyone was longing to hear but, Just like Dan had said to Phil, he told them it was none of their beeswax and that they all should be content that they’re even being graced with his presence. Dan then leaned his back up against a wall crossing his arms looking overall bored while Phil leaned next to him against the door frame.

It was a strange behavior to the pack, a vampire being so bold and yet having his guard drawn so low, In fact a vampire wouldn’t be caught dead in such an enclosed space with a single werewolf, let alone an entire pack. Everyone’s mind began to fill with curiosity towards the mysterious vampire, who they all knew little to noting about.

Dan lazily watched as the green eyed kid took a seat just as he spoke to Dan once again, “If you don’t want to tell us your age why don’t you tell us what it was like for you when you were human? Like what kind of stuff did you guys do for fun, or anything at all, I’m sure everyone here would like to get to you know you better.” 

Everyone waited patiently watching as the vampire’s conceited smirk faded into a tight line, the once arrogant boy was now standing slightly exposed with a hint of melancholy to his face. Phil immediately wanted to assure Dan he didn’t have to answer anything he didn’t want to but before he could Dan’s soft as silk voice was echoing throughout the room.

“Before I was… this? There’s not much to tell. It was cold, very cold and dark. My village spent most of our days collecting fire wood and gathering food. We didn’t do much for fun back then, danger was always imminent and even sleeping was a luxury most of us didn’t want to risk.” Dan paused breathing in lightly while he scanned everybody’s faces before he continued. “There were large wolves, bears and mammoths that would wonder into our camp regularly. You never knew each day who was going to die, or if you’d be next.”

To Phil the vampire looked smaller than ever, it never occurred to him that Dan’s upbringing might have been so terrifying. Dan lightly leaned against Phil feeling the anxiety from his former human days dissipate. The man in the back of the Living room who adorned the leather jacket coughed loudly while stepping closer to the front of the room. He had a questioning gaze on his eyes while he approached Dan. 

“So you’re telling me you ran around with mammoths? Mammoths went extinct like I don’t know, ten thousand years ago!!”

Just as Dan opened his mouth to respond to the tall, brown eyed man, Chris jumped up off the couch fuming.

“Are we really going to sit here and play 20 questions with a murder? Is everyone here forgetting he killed the Jenkins family and their bodies are nowhere to be found? What did you do with their bodies you blood sucker?” screamed Chris while standing directly in front of Dan’s face. Phil immediately pulled Chris away from Dan before things could get even worse, really not wanting Chris to harm the little vampire. Just as Chris had been pulled away he saw a flash of something dark in Dan’s eyes and suddenly with an odd chill down his spine, Chris was glad he wasn’t in front of that vampire anymore. 

Phil made Chris take his original seat giving him a disapproving glance as he returned next to Dan’s side, but even so Phil had to admit it was strange the detectives couldn’t find a single trace of their bodies. Not to mention hunters would be swarming this area in hopes of finding something supernatural to kill. If they find those bodies the hunters will know for sure it was from a vampires doing and they won’t stop searching until they find the one responsible. Phil really didn’t want to pester Dan about the incident but this entire situation effected the well being of his pack and well, Dan too. The large alpha turned towards Dan who was staring cutely up at him, Phil grabbed his shoulders tenderly in which Dan melted into his grasp instantly.

“Dan we really need to know what you did with those bodies, hunters will be all over soon enough looking for them. As of right now they may be assuming it’s a psycho killer on the loose and might move on to the next town but, if they find those bodies they’ll know it was a vampire, Dan, and they’ll never leave until they find you!” exclaimed Phil while his hands ran up and down the vampires cold shoulders affectionately.

In that moment Phil fully realized what Dan was wearing. Phil’s once white muse hoodie was now pink in color and he knew exactly why. The thought of Dan's actions made him shudder but he simply brushed it to the back of his mind, to Phil, Dan was already so important somehow, he couldn’t let anything happen to him now. Phil could tell Dan’s face already showed a tinge of annoyance when questioned about his actions from the previous night, he just hoped the small brown haired boy wouldn’t be too difficult with this whole situation. 

“They will not find the bodies, trust me, also hunters? If they’re anything like your pack I’m sure there won’t be much to worry about.” Replied Dan with a sickly sweet smile on his face. 

Phil groaned internally knowing immediately it would be a battle to get any kind of information out of this boy but he knew he had to press, “Dan you’re not listening to me, we are all in danger if they find those bodies. You need to tell us where you put them so we can make sure they aren’t found. The hunters association is ruthless and kills any supernatural being good or bad. I promised you my blood so the least you could do is tell us the location of the bodies” 

Huffing cutely Dan blew away a piece of hair that had fallen across his face and pushed pass Phil gently before answering him, “Fine, I burned them. Before I fed on their blood I turned them into vampires. No one will ever find their bodies because there are no bodies, are you content now, pup?”

The room was silent as they all processed this new information, Phil couldn’t comprehend why he would have done that to the Jenkins family but knowing that the bodies were disposed of let him relax slightly. Pj had a look on his face that Phil knew all too well, they were going to have to talk about what Dan just admitted to later. 

“Well either way Pj I need you to set up patrol units for the next couple weeks to make sure there’s no hunters crawling around on my property. We will also have training daily, we have a lot of newbies who wouldn’t stand a chance against a hunter, and even the best of us should start brushing up if I’m being honest.” Phil felt his face turning red as he referenced himself towards the end hoping Dan wouldn’t have noticed.

Pj groaned while leaving the room in a hurry, they had quite a large pack and now he has to set up patrol units and training times for everyone, he’d be up all night. Dan stayed put watching as everyone started walking towards the exit with small chatter amongst the small crowd. The small green eyed boy who Dan spoke with earlier came walking up to him with a slightly awkward smile on his face.

“I’m Christian by the way, I have to go help in the kitchen right now, but I’m sure we’ll see each other later!” Christian was immediately replaced by Phil who grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the room, as they passed a kitchen Dan saw that there was even more people in the house than what was just in Living room, he began to wonder just how many people did they fit in here? The alpha led him into a smaller blue room that was slightly messy with dresser drawers left pulled open that had clothing pooling out of them. 

“I figured you would want to get out of that jacket, I have lots of other clothes as you can see, do you have any preferences?” asked Phil while he flung clothing out of his closet carelessly. 

“The clothing I came with would be preferred.” Answered Dan while walking towards the tall man, he pulled the clothing out of Phil’s hands and entwined his own red gloved hand in their place. The vampire could hear the werewolf’s heart pick up speed as his body pressed close against Phil’s. Dans soft lips ghosted over his neck slightly before the werewolf pulled away with a blush on his face.

“Uh they’re over here and stuff, here.” Phil said while he grabbed Dans vest and coat, handing them over to him without making eye contact. The vampire watched as he anxiously left the room leaving Dan to get changed. He assumed the room he was standing in was Phil’s. It was brightly colored with posters of things he didn’t understand or recognized and he also had one of those big picture boxes in the corner of his room. 

Clothing littered the ground in heaps and a large window was placed in the middle of the wall with a great view of the back yard. The sky was pitch black outside and oak trees littered the yard but Dan could make out the small flame of a bonfire and people gathered around having fun. Huffing Dan turned his attention from the window to pulling Phil’s sweatshirt off his body. The sweatshirt peeled off his chest and landed on the floor lightly before he slide his vest on buttoning it mostly up, he slipped his trench coat on afterwards and ran his suede hands down the fabric to straighten it out.

The vampire’s old clothing felt somewhat restrictive, something he never noticed before wearing these modern clothing. Dan walked out of Phil’s room and found him waiting at the end of the hallway. He was gigging while he spoke to a group of people that where in the kitchen. Phil immediately noticed Dan, pulling him into his side so he could see who he was talking too. 

“We are about to head out, do you want to come with us? I promise no one is going to attack you or anything.” Asked Phil with hope swirling in his pools of blue. The alpha really wanted the vampire to attend their training, maybe then Dan wouldn’t think they’re so helpless. 

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind seeing what all you can do” Said Dan seductively while he ran a red gloved hand down Phil’s bicep. Out of the corner of the vampire’s eye he could see Christian and a few other boys in the kitchen staring at him, their questioning glances were either at the fond touches they have been giving each other or more than likely, Dan’s attire. The vampire could admit after being out in the city for a day that his original outfit didn’t fit in, at all, but he’d still wear it anyways. 

Phil said goodbye to Christian and the other two boys and dragged the vampire off with him. They walked through the back yard towards a large forest and as they walked through the yard people greeted Phil happily and eyed Dan at the same time. Towards the back of the yard just before the trees became denser there was a small group of werewolves waiting for them. Chris and the leather jacketed man where the only two Dan recognized from earlier, the rest must have been somewhere else during the interrogation. 

“Dan this is Jax you guys met earlier.” Spoke Phil while referring to the man wearing the leather jacket. 

“I’m Kace and this is my brother Jett” said a tall blonde haired man. 

He had a strong build and wore a blue baseball tee with dark jeans. His brother Jett was quite the opposite, he wasn’t as tall as Kace, and his hair was a dark black. He was much sleeker than this brother and Dan could tell right off the bat he wasn’t much of a talker. 

Phil shook his head towards the brothers while he nudged Dan slightly with his elbow before saying, “Yeah, I’d steer clear of them they’re a duo of trouble.” 

Kace laughed while Jett looked meekly away, his eyes never meeting Dan’s. Lastly there was one more boy, who stood a little out of the crowd to the vampire. He had flaming red hair, vibrant green eyes and freckles littered his pale face in small groups. He was smaller than the other boys but not quite as short as Dan; who found him insanely attractive. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed not paying attention to the conversation, his viridescent eyes only concentrating on the stars above them. 

“And that’s August, he mostly keeps to himself but he’s nice, I’m sure you’ll get along.” Smiled Phil while he led the group into the forest confidently.

Dan trailed slowly behind them all, watching their every moves. Chris’s heart beat was rapid in his ears and could smell fear and anger radiating off him. The others heart beats were normal as they walked briskly threw the brush and trees, except that August fellow. Dan could hardly hear his heart beat as it was so slow and quite, it reminded him of a person’s heart beat that was on their death bed. He didn’t ponder on it for long as they soon came to a small clearing in the forest. There were tiki torches lit all around the trees that circled the clearing and a small river ran through just on the outskirts of the glade. 

“Okay, well go two at a time and pinpoint the areas well all need to work on, Jax and Chris you can go first.” Ordered Phil while he took a step back sitting on a log that had been cut down just for that purpose.

Kace sat down next to Phil, leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees. August wondered over to a nearby tree to lean against while Dan stood next to Phil. Chris and Jax walked off seriously towards the center of the clearing before they parted ways giving each other space. Once they were on either side of glade, Dan could hear both their heart beats pound ruthlessly in their chests. They all watched as their bones broke and placed themselves else were and as they slowly started to morph into their wolf forms. It seemed quite painful but Dan was sure he’s been through worse, much worse. 

Once their transformations where completely both stared at each other baring their large canine teeth. Chris leaped forwards, his large wolf feet digging up dirt with each step he took. Dan felt Chris was too easy to read, he knew automatically Chris was aiming for the scruff of Jax’s neck. His rigid body, and his eyes gave him away. Jax swiftly bent down as Chris leaped to get ahold of his neck just as Dan predicted. Jax was much more flexible than Chris but still was much too easy to read. Jax pushed forward knocking Chris onto his back while Jax bit down on his neck. They went around a few more times before Phil whistled, calling them in, still in their wolf forms.

“Well I’d say Chris you need more speed, you should start going for jogs in your human form to help with that safe-“ Dan cut Phil off casually leaning forward towards Chris with bland eyes, “ You’re too predictable, you look were you’re going to attack and you’re too stiff. It doesn’t matter how fast you are if your opponent can easily read were you’re attacking.” 

“Oh yeah you leech? I could take you down easily enough.” Barked Chris while he dug his feet into the ground read to pounce. 

“Highly unlikely, you couldn’t even dream of touching me with your skill level.” Replied Dan grinning sinisterly.  
Chris howled loudly while he leaped forward at Dan with all his strength. Dan could see Phil’s terrified expression and that August had walked closer to them during the argument. The vampire could foresee effortlessly that Chris was aiming for his head and in a swift motion Dan stepped back just far enough that Chris went crashing into a tree that was just behind him. Clicking his tongue Dan walked over to were Chris had just went flying, “I told you it was impossible, before you even moved I knew were you were attacking, you’re much too predictable, Fleabag.” Turning his back on Chris, Dan looked over at Phil, Kace, Jax and August, who all looked stunned. 

“Wow Dan, I’ve never seen a vampire move that fast before how did you do that.” Asked Phil while walking over towards the small vampire. Dan just shrugged, knowing the real answer would but far too complex for them. Just as Phil started talking to Jax about his areas of improvement the hairs on the back of Dan’s neck stood up, he knew Chris was coming for him again. 

Chris plunged forward and was running towards Dan while his back was turned to him. Phil and Kace stood wide eyed as they tried to warn Dan of the incoming wolf but couldn’t form words quick enough, Chris was sure enough the vampire was done for. Yet unexpectedly at the very last moment Dan reached behind himself rapidly grabbing the werewolves snout aggressively, it felt almost weightless to Chris as Dan pushed up off the ground flipping backwards over the wolf, letting go of Chris’s muzzle as he dismounted. As Chris went to turn around to continue his attack on the vampire, Jax lunged at him, throwing themselves backwards into the forest as they continued to fight violently.

“Dan, how-how did you do that?” asked phil. “There’s no way any vampire- no anyone could have done that!” by now August was standing next to Phil and Kace with his mouth hanging open slightly. Phil couldn’t believe his eyes at what he just witnessed. A single vampire holding his own against an experienced werewolf, was simply not something that happened. Here Dan was being the exact opposite of intimidating with his short stature, slim body and feminine appearance and yet he might be more fearsome than anyone expected.

Dan giggled walking towards Phil, August and Kace while shaking his head, “Guess I’m not like other vampires you’ve met.” 

August and Kace looked up at Phil with worry as they backed away heading back towards the house quickly. Dan and Phil were now alone, staring softly at each other with longing. Tiki torches flickered all around them, and the sounds of trees breaking grew more distant before they couldn’t hear it all together. The vampire made the first move, pressing tightly up against Phil sensing the sexual tension between them. This time Phil didn’t pull away as their faces drew close enough that the vampire could feel Phil’s ragged breath on his cold cheeks. 

“Dan, you’re so beautiful, and mysterious. I wish you’d tell me more about you.” Whispered the werewolf as he pressed his forehead against the smaller boys. 

The vampire’s small arms glided over Phil’s shoulders wrapping them loosely around his neck. “In due time pup, as of right now, why don’t you use your mouth for something else besides questions?” flirted Dan smiling just enough his tiny fangs poked out. 

Something about the smile drove Phil insane. Enough so that he brought his lips down to meet the soft pink ones of the vampire. His lips were cool against his own, but Phil relished in the feeling. The kiss was cut short as Dan pulled away leaning in closer to kiss Phil’s neck sensually. The alpha knew what the vampire wanted, and arched his neck slightly to show approval. Phil felt his face heat up at the courting behavior he was demonstrating, but knew the vampire wouldn’t think of it the same way.

The vampire’s sharp white fangs brushed against Phil’s pulsating neck to tease him. When the werewolf least expected it was when Dan clamped his mouth down sharply onto his neck. This time instead of only letting Dan have a few mouth fulls of blood Phil let the boy indulge himself. The euphoric feeling in Phil’s brain grew and grew with each mouth full of blood Dan took from him. They both found themselves lowering to the ground with Phil propped up against the fallen tree and Dan straddling his hips. 

When Dan pulled away his face was beat red and his eyelid where only half open. He dropped his head as he breathed out raggedly. Phil has herd of a feeding high but didn’t know it was this bad. Dan breathed loudly while grinding his hips down against Phil’s instinctively. It took everything in Phil to not take advantage of Dan’s high and to just allow him to grind mindlessly into his hips. As soon as Dan calmed down Phil kissed him tenderly tasting his own blood on the vampire’s lips. He wanted to know everything about Dan, his whole life, likes and dislikes, but most importantly Phil wanted Dan to be his own.


	4. Swimming In My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry this chapter took so long :) updates should be more regular now.

The next morning came quickly for Dan as he spent the rest of the night researching things on the internet. Just before Phil had went to bed, clearly tired from the loss of blood, he gave Dan something he called a laptop. He showed Dan the basics of it before passing out quickly in his tangled blue and green blankets. Dan had taken up in an arm-chair in the corner of his room the whole night, quietly googling as if his life depended on it. The vampire looked up things from rocket schematics all the way to Doge memes. He learned quite a bit but half way through the night he realized he had much to catch up on. 

Just as Phil started to stir the small vampire closed the laptop and set it on the dresser next to himself before he hoisted himself up onto the lifted bed placing both knees on either side of the larger male’s body. The werewolf’s soft blue eyes snapped open in surprise once he felt weight sink into him from above. 

“Uh, hi there, you.” Said Phil with a strong rasp in his voice from a long nights rest. 

“Good morning to you too, Phil.” Replied the vampire as he stared intensely into deep blue ones. 

The vampire noticed that the small bright red bite mark was still lingering on Phil’s smooth white neck, and was beckoning him to come closer. Leaning down slowly Dan licked a strip from Phil’s collar bone just to the base of his ear slightly begging for permission. Dan knew it was cruel in a way to already be asking for more blood, but the way Phil bared his neck made the vampire seep into temptation readily. 

The bite this time was much tenderer than last nights, almost lovingly in some way. Phil fantasized about Dan and himself being together and not just this give and take relationship. That Dan would always come to him for blood because he wanted only his and no one else’s. A deep rumbled flowed from Phil’s chest as he pictured Dan feeding from another and instinctively wrapped his large warm hand around the back of the vampires petite neck to let his wolf know Dan was right there. A large blush covered the alphas face as he realized he was being slightly territorial and that his instincts had gotten the better of him for a moment. 

The vampire pulled away sooner than Phil though he would have, definitely not taking nowhere near as much blood as he did last night. Dan's face was beat read as a small dribble of blood leaked from his mouth and onto Phil’s face. He greedily licked it up, letting his small pink tongue ghost over Phil’s lips who parted them happily. Their tongues entwined slowly, the taste of Phil’s own blood dancing around in his mouth as their tongues flicked together lazily. After sometime the smaller male had leaned away leaving the alpha to gasp for air. The deep ember blush had subsided on Dan's face as his slide himself off Phil’s large form and onto the ground. 

“It’s pretty cloudy today, I think it’s going to storm tonight.” Murmured Dan in a slightly seductive tone while he peered out the window. 

“Oh, maybe, it does rain a lot this time of year here. We can all go out to the lake today for a quick swim!” shouted Phil as he jumped out of bed quickly. 

After a few hours most of the pack was standing outside in their swim wear with towels draped over their shoulders or looped around their arms while they chatted happily. Most of them seemed weary of Dan and kept a distance especially the omegas of the pack. Luckily Phil came strolling out of the back of the garage with a large cooler while shouting that they were heading out before anything could get too awkward. Pj and Chris were also pulling a grill and another cooler behind the large group with Dan and Phil. The alpha hadn’t missed the way each of his pack mates had eyed his neck all morning and Chris and Pj where no exception.

“Jesus Christ Phil, you look like you got mauled by a bear.” Cackled Pj while he poked his elbow into the alphas side playfully. 

Phil could feel his face heat up as he hanged his head slightly showing his beta a somewhat submissive behavior in which Pj only laughed softly. Phil had grown up with Pj his whole life, in fact before Phil moved into his father’s property to start his own pack, they grew up together on the main land. Phil’s father is the current tribal leader, just as his forefathers where. Phil’s clan are direct descendants of the first werewolves to walk the earth and ruled as such. Pj was his father’s beta’s son so it was only fitting that Pj would be his beta as well.

Phil looked down to his side and stared at the small vampire walking beside him. Christian had lent him some old pair of swimming trunk to wear but what caught his eye was the red velvet colored gloves that where still snug against his small hands. 

“You’re not going swimming in those are you?” asked Pj while looking over at Dan's gloved hands. 

“Of course.” Replied the vampire simply, his golden eyes never flickering once.

Pj made a face clearly not accepting that as an answer and pressed on, “Why?”

“I just never take them off.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“There has to be more to it than that!”

“There’s no-“

Sighing loudly Phil stopped walking which made Dan stop in his tracks and look over curiously at the tall man next to him. 

“Dan take your gloves off, if it really is nothing that shouldn’t be a problem right?” Demanded Phil in a calm tone. 

Dan really needed to stop keeping secrets from him as well as his pack, as much as he found himself gravitating towards the small boy he couldn’t let this go on. Phil stared into the vampire’s eyes as he watched as a battle raged on in their depths. Was this really that hard of a decision for him to make? The three werewolves watched as Dan reluctantly removed his gloves revealing the smooth soft skin of his palms. For a split second the alpha felt relief wash over him but it was short-lived when Dan turned his hand knuckle side up. A black triangular tattoo was engraved into his pearlescent skin with a looped cross going down the center. Had Phil not grew up around witches he might have just thought it was simply a tattoo, but he could see instantly that it was a curse. 

Quickly the vampire gloved his hand and turned away rigidly, embarrassment evident on his beautiful features. 

“Well we better go catch up.” Whispered Dan as he continued walking down the long dirt path. 

Pj shared a look with his alpha as he passed him, having noticed the mark of a curse as well. Pj was nowhere near the most knowledgeable of curses in any way, but he knew a few and was startled that he had never seen one similar to that of the one residing on Dan’s small hand. After swimming They would have to pay an old-time friend a visit, maybe she would know what the curse on his hand meant. 

The lake wasn’t painfully far into the woods, just a few miles or so. Once they all arrived various pack mates shifted into their wolf forms to have fun in the water. Water was splashing everywhere and the grill was fired up, filling delicious smoke into the air, and then there was Dan. Phil hadn’t noticed it at first but he was the only one not swimming. Instead the beautiful being stood directly in front of a soft shallow wave just far enough away it wouldn’t reach him. 

The alpha noticed how blank his face looked, as if something troublesome was on his mind. Walking up to him, Phil placed his hand gently on the vampire small shoulder before asking, “You okay?”

Dan nodded, letting a small giggle pass his pink lips, “Guess I just don’t like water that much.”

It was Phil’s turn to nod this time as a small frown found its way on his face. He felt guilty for not only making Dan reveal his hands to them but for also not even asking if swimming was something he’d be into. Noticing the sad look on his face, Dan turned to him sympathetically taking his large hand into his own. 

“It’s really no big deal, stop making that face, come on let's go swimming.” 

Before Phil could reject that idea Dan had already started pulling themselves into the water until they were chest deep. Their hands where still tightly connected as they bobbed in the water quietly staring into each others eyes. The sounds of water splashing, howls and chatter seemed to fade into the back ground as they floated there together. A small devious smile had made its way onto Dan's face and before Phil could understand why, heaps of water where being splashed into his face. 

“Dan you little!” Yelled Phil as he swam away, only to pull Dan along with him by their linked hands. The vampire was giggling as he watched the werewolf try and block the water with his spare hand, failing miserably. Before Phil could start splashing water back at him, Dan clung to his body, wrapping his legs securely around his mid-section and kissed him softly. Phil was in no way expecting the kiss but eased into it immediately, not caring that behind him loud whistles could be heard coming from his pack.  
They pulled away slightly only to kiss again just as passionately as before. Dan’s lips where soft against his own and never wanted to stop kissing him. Being with him felt right, something Phil has never felt before, he just hoped Dan might feel the same about him.


	5. A Curse On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the comments! I appreciate every single one, i really do. So don't be a stranger!

As the night grew closer Pj and Phil began to pack for a journey south to meet up with an old friend named Isabel. Isabel was a witch who had grown up with them on the main land, but had moved away shortly before Phil started his own pack. They didn’t keep in touch lately but, Phil was sure she’d be happy to see them. As far as Phil could tell Dan was completely oblivious to their trip as he was engrossed in a game of Mario kart with August. He was pretty bad at it but no one could blame him. Not ever touching technology until a few hours ago would do that to a person. 

“Come on, what the hell. I’m pressing the same thing as you, why is my guy doing that?” Whined the petite vampire as he shoved his controller into the red haired wolf’s face. 

“No, you’re pressing this button. You need to press this, and that’s your horn you don’t need to worry about pressing that, God you’re bad at this…” replied August with annoyance clear on his usual blank face. 

Phil slipped quietly from the room, hoping August would keep Dan occupied for the night while they were gone. Phil made his way briskly to the car as to not waste any more time. Pj already sat in the driver side, hands on the wheel ready to peel out of the drive way. For some reason to both of them it seemed like they were on a dangerous mission, that if Dan found out they were doing this they would be punished. It was an odd feeling to say the least. 

“So what exactly are we going to say when we get there?” Asked Pj as he drove them quickly down the express way. 

“Hey, sorry we haven’t seen each other in years but, there’s this vampire, lend us knowledge. Something like that I’d assume.” Replied Phil while scrunching his fists in the air and a smile beckoning on his lips. 

The drive to Isabel's was long and tiring but they made it to her small stone house just as the night was ending. She didn’t live as secluded as they thought, with small houses in every direction of hers. Pj walked up cautiously to the front door giving Phil a scared look just before he knocked. When Isabel first initially moved she had given PJ her address on a piece of paper, he was unsure if she would still be here after all this time, but it was their only hope. 

“Someone it totally gunna shoot us for trespassing PJ!” Whispered Phil while he stood awkwardly next to the beta.

“Shut up Phil, stop making this more terrifying than it already is!” 

“You think anyone lives here PJ no one has answered.”

The boys where so caught up murmuring back and forth that they hadn’t noticed the door open revealing a small Brunette with tussled hair. 

“Phil, PJ? What are you guys doing here?” She asked as she fully opened the door to gawk. 

Pj yelped in surprise while Phil gasped, placing his large soft hands over his beating heart. 

“Jesus Christ, Isabel. You scared the shit outta me” whined Phil with a smirk, obviously joking. 

Isabel snickered threw her teeth, stepping back motioning for the boys to come in through the door, “You guys show up on my door at 5 am and you’re the ones who are scared, what are you here this late for anyways?” 

Phil rubbed his arms awkwardly realizing now how impulsive this whole trip was, but was still necessary to say the least. It wasn’t like Dan was going to tell them anything they wanted to know. 

“Well it’s a long story, to make it short we were wondering if you could tell us what this curse meant.” Explained the black haired alpha while drawing a triangle with a lopped cross in the middle of it on some paper laying around. “We met a vampire a while ago who has this mark on both of his hands, and we were just wondering what it meant.” 

Isabel hummed leaning over the table staring inquisitively at the drawing. Seconds turned to minutes and the minutes grouped together while she turned the paper every which way trying to come up with something. 

“Oh my…” gasped Isabel with a hand to her mouth. 

Phil and Pj looked at her with large eyes wondering what she had discovered and silently egged her to continue. 

“Well boys, the reason I didn’t recognize this was because this is two different curses. Triangle one is very troublesome, I am completely baffled at the moment. You said a vampire adorned this? 

Phil nodded mouth dry from worry, was Dan in pain? This curse had to be bad if Isabel was reacting this way. 

“Well, to start, the triangle mark is a magic sealing curse. What troubles me is that this isn’t any magic sealing curse, its permanent, its black magic! It is also one of the few pages of spells we were able to retrieve from the Grand Meridia ever. This needs to be reported, I’m in shock right now.” Explained Isabel while grabbing a book of a shelf behind her. 

“This other mark I have never seen, it is plausible that if this first curse is as ancient as the Grand Meridia that this one is just as old too, but it does remind me of ancient Greek, let me see.”

Phil stood stunned next to his beta not believing his ears. Black magic? It was extremely against the law in the magic community, and was punishable by death, and Dan had been kissed by it? No wonder he didn’t want to talk about it. The alpha was pulled out of his thoughts abruptly as Isabel hummed pointing at a similar cross in her book. 

“I do so believe the cross mark on your vampire friend is ancient Greek for immortality. Fitting for a vampire, but confusing for a curse. I should also mention that the black magic curse on him was solely made to be used on witches and wizards. I am completely oblivious to the reason this curse would have taken to him.”

Phil ran a hand threw his hair letting out a puff of breath, “You said you had to report this, why? Also are you sure the curse only worked on magic users? Also what does a curse of immortality mean to a vampire, they’re already immortal!” 

Pj was starting to feel like having their questions answered was only creating more complex questions that not even Isabel seemed to know. 

“I need to report this because ever since the Grand Meridia was lost there has never been a single sign of it since. The Grand Meridia was the most powerful spell book this world had ever known, even more so it wrote the spells itself, never having a set witch or wizard to do so. If I don’t report that there’s someone out there running around with a curse from the book, id be labeled a traitor. From the few spells we were able to retrieve from ancient spell books that sourced it, it was very clear that the Grand Meridia wasn’t cryptic. It was very detailed in what each spell was to do and how to do it, and this magic sealing curse was just for magic users, not vampires, not werewolves, just magic users. Like I said, I have no idea what a curse of immortality would mean for a vampire, your best bet is to just ask him, because I am out of answers and its 6 in the morning now and some of us have jobs.”

Isabel was obviously growing annoyed as she picked up books and stuffed them into the shelves while she ranted. They weren’t particularly offended when she rushed them out of her house as she was always a bit of a Brainiac. The ride home was silent as both boys went over the new information in their heads. Dan was cursed with black magic. Black magic that was made to be used on wizards only. The spell was old, older than dirt and the book it came from had been missing for even longer than that. There was another curse that Isabel couldn’t identify, only its meaning, immortality. What did all this mean? Not to mention the brown haired witch was definitely reporting this to higher ups. Who knows what could happen if this Grand Meridia thing is as big of a deal as she made it out to be. Would the vampire be mad at him if people came knocking on the door and asked about it? Probably. Well whatever happened Phil and Pj headed home with less satisfaction than they originally thought. 

August and Dan where still playing Mario kart even after the sun started coming up. August was pleasantly surprised how well he was doing at this point, although he still couldn’t catch up to himself, who was in first place. Most of their night had been filled with laughs and banter back and forth. August was actually pleased that he spent the night hanging out with the vampire, no thanks to his alpha who asked him. The fiery haired werewolf would have probably starting letting his guard down around the vampire until he asked a very invasive question.

“So, August. Since my lap dog seems to have run off somewhere, mind telling me something?” Asked Dan sensually through a devious grin. His eyes never left the screen as he spoke but August had turned his head giving Dan his full attention. Of course doing so made him lose his place and allowed Dan to race by him winning the race in first place. August could almost feel his heart stop with worry. The vampire had noticed Phil leave but hadn’t said anything, why? What did he want to ask, Why is he smiling like that? He’s kind of creepy. All these judgments where pushed away as Dan now turned towards him with an erotic glaze to his golden eyes. The small vampire started crawling on his hands and knees towards August who sat criss-cross just next to him. 

Dan kept crawling forward until August fell onto his back with the vampire on top of him, “So tell me August, What exactly are you?” The vampire’s mouth was right up against the werewolf’s ear as he spoke. Even though he knew this was so wrong, something about Dan was setting a fire ablaze in the pit of his stomach.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” Gasped August when Dan ran a slippery pink tongue behind the shell of his ear. 

“Oh I think you do, ever since I first met you, your heart beat was different. I can tell there’s something different about you, don’t keep me waiting, August.” Purred the vampire as he lightly brushed his hips against the red head’s beneath him. The werewolf was in a slight panic, he couldn’t have been found out. This was also so hot to him he almost couldn’t deny Dan's advances. Glamour was something vampires specialized in, an ability to suggest a mood or even an action with just the look of an eye. He never felt a vampire’s glamour as intense as he was right now and almost felt compelled to comply. 

“Come on let it out, I’m very intrigued, your secret is safe with me little one.” Cooed Dan while running his hand up the werewolves heaving chest to rest on his face. August looked completely strung out beneath him, his pale face matched his hair as his green eyes where only half open. Dan’s compulsion could be very intense for some, but it always got him what he wanted.

“I-I, you can’t say anything to anyone, n-no one knows” Cried the red haired boy while he finally gave into the fake pleasure Dan had been feeding him and thrusted his hips towards Dan’s. The vampire vibrated in response letting them both fall into pleasure. 

“My father he was, ah, he was a werewolf.” August shuddered out, unable to keep the gasps trapped inside any longer. “My mother, mm, never met her, ah, but she was a vampire.” 

Dan cocked an eyebrow and stopped grinding against the red faced boy to comprehend what he was just told. Although this didn’t stop Augusts rut against him, and certainly didn’t stop him from Cumming in his pants moments later. So August was a half breed, huh? Definitely not the answer the vampire had been looking for but was still surprised to say the least. In Dan’s time half breeds where never a thing, and by the way August sounded apparently they weren’t supposed to be now either. This was an interesting turn of events. 

Dan rolled off August nonchalantly and picked up the Wii remote where he left it, selecting a new set of tracks to race on. August lay just besides him still in bliss before coming to a sudden realization. He shot up and stared at Dan with a gaping look on his face. Dan payed no mind to it and handed August his controller while he continued to set up his cart for the next set of races. With a shaky hand August took the controller still eyeing Dan, trying hard to comprehend what just happened, and what was going to happen from here on out.


	6. Let the Fire Engulf You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil D&P smut for yall in there. If youre liking the story please leave a comment:)

After some time of playing Mario Kart August had abandoned the game to clean himself before the alpha came home and smelled the sex in the room. He wasn’t sure how his alpha would react to what had happened earlier that morning between him and Dan but he was sure he wouldn’t be happy. The strange vampire had only been with their group for a few days now, yet it was painfully obvious how fond of him Phil was becoming. Dan sat quietly in front of the large screen in Phil’s room contemplating his recent findings. Having something on August could definitely come to the vampire’s advantage in the future although he wasn’t sure what for. 

From what he had seen of the world so far and had researched, the world seemed relatively at peace. Of course nothing of their world was readily available on the inter-web but Phil’s pack behaved rather sluggish most of the time. It certainly wasn’t something Dan was used too, war and blood was almost ingrained in his way of being, it was strange to him to spend ones days lollygagging and happily. Dan tossed the controller on the ground in front of him and leaned back just as the door to the room pushed open. Phil popped his head in threw the door smiling down at Dan before he came in.

“Hey, how’s Mario Kart coming along?” he asked as he plopped down next to the vampire. 

Dan shrugged rolling over to face Phil, “I’m not that great at it to be honest, but I’m glad to see you, as always.” 

Phil blushed gently at the endearment and laid his body down next to Dan’s before he whispered, “As am I Dan.” 

With a sly grin the vampire brought his small soft hands to Phil’s neck holding it gently as his lips ghosted over Phil’s. The alphas breath hitched in his throat as he stared into Dan’s deep pools of seduction. Phil closed the gap between their lips, pressing his own against the vampires tenderly, gasping quietly into the kiss. The werewolf dragged his hands down Dan’s sides, stopping at his waste to grip as Dan’s tongue wrapped around his own. Their mouths molded together as they tongued each other softly, their bodies pressing tightly against one another losing themselves completely. Neither break for air, while they continue to kiss, loud breaths of air leave their mouths as they peck repeatedly before sliding their tongues back together. Small dribbles of spit begin to leak from Dan’s mouth but the vampire doesn’t care. He only dips his head back allowing Phil to crawl on top of him settling in-between his small legs. Dan’s hands grip Phil’s broad shoulders as Phil begins to tongue his quivering neck, their hips sliding against each other creating delicious friction. 

“A-ah, Phil, y-yes don’t stop!” Moaned the vampire whorishly while gripping Phil’s dark locks. 

Phil’s hands glide up the smaller boys vest, exposing his small tight tummy. His hands run over the small pink nubs on the vampire’s chest, squeezing and pinching them roughly. Dan lets out a high pitched shriek, bringing his knees to his shoulders allowing Phil a new angle to rut against him. 

Leaning up reluctantly Phil removes his own shirt and then begins to unbutton Dan’s immediately bringing his hot mouth to the same pink nub he was abusing before. His large hands rub at the vampire’s growing erection, who in turn arches his back into the man above him, drool still leaking out of the corner of his mouth as he moans without restraint. The sound is overwhelming in Phil’s ear, a heat he never knew had started to pool all over his body as his vision became blurry. A quick look at Dan’s pale face was almost enough to send him over the edge, the vampire’s eyes where rolled back as loud moans escaped his mouth, his tongue flapped out of his mouth obscenely and spit dribbling down his chin. The werewolf falls against the vampire’s small body once again, licking over his exposed tongue repetitively before moving to the side of his neck lapping at every inch of skin he could reach. In a quick motion Phil rolled them over Dan’s hips directly on top of his own, letting the vampire grind their hips together slowly. Dan’s hips rolled expertly against the alphas, loud moans and gasps leaving both their mouths at the action. 

“Dan if you keep doing that i-im going to cum!” whimpered Phil. 

This only made Dan smirk and grind his hips down harder. As they both came closer to their release their moans grew louder before they both Hollered simultaneously. Cum drenched the inside of their pants creating a wet patch in their clothing. Dan dipped down and captured Phil’s lips with his own, kissing him with such passion Phil thought he could have gotten hard again.

“You’re amazing Dan.” Signed Phil as he wrapped his arms around Dan’s slim shoulders hugging him tightly. 

“You’re more amazing than you’ll ever know Phil.” Replied the vampire snuggling into Phil’s own broad shoulders happily. 

They lay there silently just enjoying the others warmth against their own. Their breaths slowly returned to normal as they kissed lazily. Phil could have laid on the floor with Dan in his arms all day but a timid knock on his door pulled him away from the cute vampire. 

“Yeah?” Phil asked as he cracked the door inquisitively. 

Outside the door stood Christian and Pj who both looked uneasy, both bouncing from foot to foot.

Pj looked behind Phil at Dan and back at the alpha with concern before he responded, “There’s someone at the door for Dan, Alpha.” 

Dan's body immediately shot up as he swiftly pulled Phil’s body behind his own, a fierce look in his eyes as he stared into Pj’s.

“Who is it?” he questioned. 

Pj, Phil and Christian looked startled by Dan's erratic behavior, never seeing him act in this manner.

“I-it’s a witch, well there’s a few witches, and we don’t know who they are. When I answered the door they asked for the vampire staying here, named Dan.” 

Dan seemed slightly more at ease after hearing Christian’s explanation, but his shoulders where still tense and the hard look in his eyes didn’t falter. 

“Phil, I think it would be best if you rounded up your pack and left as soon as possible. Ill deal with them.” Whispered Dan shortly pushing past Pj and Christian delicately. 

They watched as the vampire headed towards the front door, buttoning his vest half assed as he went. Phil stood in the hallway stunned next to his pack mates, unsure of what was occurring. The alpha ran after Dan, catching him just before he opened the door. His strong hand gripped Dan’s wrist tightly pulling him away from the front door hastily.

“Dan, what’s going on?” asked Phil with a quivering voice. 

The vampire stared up at Phil, the hard look in his eyes softened when he spoke to the werewolf, “Things could get bad around here, and I don’t know how anyone found me so soon. You should leave Phil, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Phil’s mouth hanged open as he realized the witches where here because of him and Pj. He still didn’t know what was going on but he heeded the vampire’s warning and set off to gather the entire pack to leave out the back through the forest. Pj helped, keeping Christian close to his side threw the entire endeavor. Phil’s pack took rather some time to round up, as they didn’t have a plan set up for such a situation. Phil glanced at Dan who was waiting for them to leave at the door. 

“Pj as my beta I need you to lead our pack south east into the woods, go to the main land. Once you get there call me and I’ll tell you what’s happening. I’m staying behind with Dan.” Ordered Phil assertively. 

He couldn’t leave Dan here on his own with witches. Everyone knew witches where a force not to mess with, luckily they were very neutral which is why he couldn’t understand what was happening. None the less Phil wouldn’t let anything happen to his pack and if nothing came of this dispute then at least they were careful. Pj hesitantly nodded and started directing everyone into the forest towards where their parents lived. Meanwhile Phil turned around to head back into the house. 

“Phil we aren’t leaving you behind” yelled Jax, with Kace and August besides him. 

“Yeah alpha, please let us stay and protect our home.” Pleaded August with big green puppy eyes

Phil grunted and continued walking over to Dan, not bothering to debate with them. The werewolf expected Dan to be surprised to see him having his back but instead he was seething. 

“Phil I thought I told you to leave, what are you still doing here?!” 

“I couldn’t just leave you here with witches. What if they attack you, I won’t let you get hurt Dan. Let me protect you.” Argued Phil, planting his feet firmly into the ground. 

The wolf inside Phil howled at the thought of Dan being hurt, it surprised the alpha that his wolf was reacting this way. Phil’s wolf hardly communicated with him, their connection definitely wasn’t strong. 

*BANG*

“Daniel, why don’t you come outside, don’t tell me… you’re scared?” Mused a women on the other side of the door. 

Dan tensed, his attention drew away from Phil as he stared warily at the door. Without missing a beat Dan flung the door open confidently, smirking his signature smile. 

“Hello Lilith, I didn’t know whores like you were still around. I assumed you died off with the Aids pandemic.” Spat Dan's while stepping out onto the porch. 

The women named Lilith’s face scrunched up in disdain at his comment, you could almost see the veins popping out in her tanned forehead. Lilith was a tall curvy women, with long blonde hair pulled into pig tails. She wore a tight, short purple bodycon dress with black trim and a miniature clip on hat. Her heels where long and pointed and she wore silver jewelry everywhere she could.

“Ha, so it’s really you Dan I must admit when my disciple told me of a vampire wearing a curse from the Grand Merida I was skeptical. Yet here you are, the disappearing bitch.” Laughed Lilith. 

Phil and his pack stood directly behind Dan clearly confused. It was hard to tell if they were longtime friends or if they really didn’t like each other. Either way Phil stayed on his toes ready to protect Dan if he needs it.

Dan sneered rolling his eyes before he said, “Well what do you want you hag, if it’s nothing then ill bid you farewell.” 

The atmosphere was tense between them. Dan wasn’t sure what Lilith was there for, and even more unsure of how someone from her gay witch cult had heard anything. The vampire suspected it had something to do with Phil disappearing last night, silly pup. 

“Well Daniel, a certain someone has put quiet a bounty on your head. So I’m here to return you to him.” Giggled the women from behind her leather gloved hand. 

Dan felt adrenaline rush through him as he took a stance ready to fight, he was hoping he could go much longer before going all-out in front of Phil, but he’d be damned if he was taken by this stingy bitch. 

“Oh Dan not here, in case you couldn’t tell this is a neighborhood. If you don’t intend to comply why don't we take this out back. I studied the land and it seems the Lester estates has a huge chunk of land back there.” Informed Lilith stepping towards Dan confidently. 

From behind Lilith there where 4 more witches all dressed in the same similar gaudy fashion and they all looked angry. Dan realized just how intense this fight could be, especially if they didn’t back off eventually. The vampire also couldn’t figure out where he had herd the name Lester before either, and yet it was so fimilair. 

“Madam please do not dirty your hands with the blood of a lowly vampire, let us take care of him.” Begged a man from behind her with a nose piercing. 

Dan rolled his eyes backing into the door, dragging Phil along with him into the back yard. Kace, August, and Jax rushed after them unsure of what was about to take place.  
“Dan what is going on, who has a bounty on you? Five witches against just four werewolves and a vampire isn’t going to end well Dan, we should all just run for it!” Whispered Phil to Dan as he led them out into the forest. 

Dan stopped abruptly making Phil run straight into his small body, “Phil you guys are not getting involved in this, if anything… if anything should happen to me please just run to safety.” 

“What? Dan, no. T-that’s suicide. Please don’t do this, let just go now.” Pleaded the alpha wretchedly. 

Phil was already getting used to Dan’s stubbornness and understood there would be no changing his mind, but he had to at least try. His wolf longed to protect Dan but Phil was afraid. If he morphed would he even be able to protect his vampire, or would he go berserk like last time.

The brown haired boy pulled Phil roughly threw the forest, not looking back once to see if the witches were following. Dan was scared, he was scared he would lose Phil again, he was scared he’d have to see him again, he was scared. An emotion Dan forgot he possessed, a feeling that he hasn’t felt in thousands of years, but unlike before, he now had something to lose. 

When they made their way in to the large battle ground Dan turned around to face the purple witch, Kace, Jax and August stood behind him posturing to show they were not afraid. Phil stood at his side flexing his arms subciously, his jaw was clenched tightly. His hips brushed against Dan’s signaling his claim, a motion that did not go unnoticed by his pack mates, it became very clean Dan was becoming one of their own and they’d protect him with their lives. 

“Now now Dan. You always cause such a scene. Make this easy for everyone involved and just come quietly.” Demanded the blonde haired witch. 

The small vampire cackled loudly, stepping towards the group of witches confidently with an unusual spring in his step. 

“Oh Lilith, don’t tell me you’re chickening out, scared of a little vampires bite are you now?”


	7. Thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! comments are always appreciated! bookmarks, and kudos too. Even just reading literally makes me die from happiness. i don't consider myself that good of a writer and honestly think i sound like a 3 year old??? lol anyways hope you guys like more smutty smutt soon (bc i know that's what you're reading for ;)) !

Wind blew bleakly threw the field as the sky darkened behind thick gray clouds. Dan stood confidently in front of Phil and his pack after some quiet bickering from Phil. Dan advised them to stand right at the edge of the field by the tall trees, and to stay out of his way. The vampires mind was clear yet, was muddled with concern. This would be the first time his werewolf would actually see him for what he truly was. A monster, a monster with no limits or hesitation. A beast designed to slaughter all in his path, a vampire, like no other. 

A boy came from behind Lilith looking rather confident, a fire was burning in his eyes that was almost as red as his hair. He begged Lilith to let him be the one to capture Dan, “Please Milady, don’t taint your royal hands with the blood of a lowly vampire, a baby one at that. He’s so small, a human could do away with him, allow me to capture him!”

Dan heard a loud growl behind him after their exchange of words, Phil definitely wasn’t happy. His wolf was yelping at him to protect Dan, He didn’t like the way these witches where talking about him, and he certainly didn’t like the way the vampire was so far away. Anything could happen to Dan, and if he got hurt, Phil knew he wouldn’t be able to control his wolf any longer.

“In fact, he is rather small, and young looking too. Milady, I understood vampires this young were supposed to be executed by the vampire counsel?” Questioned a green haired girl from behind Lilith. 

Lilith smiled coyly, her eyes never leaving Dan’s as they stared intensely, “Yes, you are correct. There are very few rules the vampire counsel actually enforces. The turning of a human before they are eighteen is punishable by death, by both parties. Actually, this parasite in front of us is the cause for such law.”

She was almost so nonchalant in what she was saying Phil almost didn’t absorb it. Vampires had a law like that? The alpha figured this must be why Dan had a bounty, if he was turned before he was 18 they must be after him. 

“Well why bother capturing him just to take him to the vampire counsel leader anyways, we might as well kill him where he stands.” Argued the red haired boy from before. 

Lilith shook her head finally breaking eye contact with Dan to look at her disciples, “There’s no point in trying to kill this vampire, I will allow you to try and do whatever you see fit, go on then. Although I’d advise you all work as a team.”

The boy with red shaggy hair walked away from Lilith and towards Dan with a poised grin on his face. The vampire only eyed him for a moment before turning his attention back to the long haired witch. He didn’t need to bother with that boy, he was only going to prolong the inevitable fight between Lilith and him. 

“Really Lilith? This is so annoying, your little henchmen are nothing but bugs for me to walk on. If I willed it they would all be lying dead on the ground where they stand.” 

Phil and the other wolfs let out audible breaths. They couldn’t believe Dan was talking to the witches this way. Even as werewolf’s they were honestly scared about how this would turn out. As much as Phil wanted to have faith that Dan could somehow do this, he knew vampires could only be so much. They watched as the boy drew nearer obviously fuming at the petite vampire’s unforgiving words, his spell book was glowing a bright red and was levitating next to him flipping through the pages furiously with telepathic rage. 

“I’ll show you, you scrawny little fuck!” yelled the boy while lifting his hand towards the small vampire. 

Dan only smiled, turning his head sharply towards the furious wizard who chanted a spell, the other witches stepped forward leaving Lilith to look rather pleased behind them.

“Philll, do I have your permission?” Asked Dan, with a rather sickly sweet voice that made Lilith want to vomit. 

The alphas eyes never left the furious witch, nervous that any moment he would cast a deadly spell Dan’s way, “W-what do you mean?”

“To kill all who stand before us today, pet. Tell me to show no mercy and none shall be given.” 

Dan could feel himself slowly giving into a dark cloud of blood lust while a voice raged inside his head. Kill, Kill, Kill, it chanted in a voice the vampire hardly recognized as his own. The witches who stood before them where very self-assured and seemed almost annoyed with Dan’s confidence. He didn’t mind though, that way of thinking would be their downfall tonight. 

August stood the farthest behind, for some reason he grew more terrified of Dan as each moment flew by. After already experiencing first hand a taste of Dan’s power he was concerned what else he was capable of. From behind, Dan’s shoulders were rugged, his fingers were spaced as if they were ready to grab ahold of a victim in a matter of seconds. Even though technically he was on their side, and that he should be fearful of the witches that where on the other side of the glade, August was more worried about Dan. 

Phil’s veins ran warm at being called pet, it filled him with such delicate his brain became foggy. The alpha was sure his vampire was acting very out of character, but he realized maybe he didn’t know Dan as well as he though, after all it had only been a few days. Either way, Phil had a pack to think of, even though it was hard to admit it, they still came before his delicate boy. 

“Yes Dan, do what you need to, don’t get hurt!” cried Phil, torn between his duty to his pack, and his duty to his heart. 

“Inferno Blaze!” Shouted the witch after finally finishing the chant.

From his hand spew a large flame that seemed to engulf the entire grassy land. The vampire’s small body was easily immersed and disappeared into the fiery blaze. Phil stood with his mouth gaping, not believing the vampire had lost so easily. Tears broke his eyes and he felt his chest squeeze.

*crack* 

Phil felt the bones in his back harshly rearranging in anger, trying to transform into his wolf to avenge his beloved. Jax reached out and put his hand roughly on the alphas shoulders, jolting from his disheveled thoughts. 

“Look alpha, look” Jax whispered to him as the fire dissipated. 

Where Dan once stood was nothing but a black smudge, somehow the fire had vaporized the lushes grass that once thrived there. Phil’s teary blue eyes drifted from where his beloved once stood over to the man who killed him. Phil’s broad shoulders relaxed as a cry escaped his trembling lips. His vampire was wrapped around the red haired boy, his right hand was clutching the youth’s face while the other was snaked around his chest, pressing them tightly together. The vampire’s usual bright golden eyes were drenched in a deep black that seemed to consume him. 

Dan giggled as the witch went still in his arms, the other witches only now just turned towards them evidently startled just as Phil was. Dan’s slippery pink tongue slid up the side of the pulsating neck that was in front of him, causing the witch to grunt trying to escape the vampires grasp. With a playful sigh Dan allowed him to escape his arms and watched as the red haired boy flew to the ground in front of his friends. He scrabbled behind them staring up at Dan with horror embedded in his eyes. 

“It’s time to have some fun, don’t you agree?” smiled Dan with a wink. 

A blue haired girl stepped forward, her grimoire glowing brightly at her side. Her face was in contorted into disgust as a handle emerged from inside the pages. She pulled the sword out expertly and pointed it immediately at Dan with deadly intent. 

“Vampire you will come with us this instant.” She ordered. 

Dan looked at her inquisitively, this was all rather amusing to him. He contemplated ending it quickly to spare his pet, who he could see was obviously rather shaken already. Although how could Dan pass this up? Phil had given him permission to kill, to drink the bodies before him dry. Maybe just a little bit of fun would be ok. 

The witch lunged at him, pointing the sword towards his chest unexpectedly. Dan easily avoided it using his gloved hand to softly point the blade away from his body. Her body was still falling forward towards Dan from the momentum of her jab, and in the slip second this all took place Dan smiled even more wickedly as her once hard eyes where soft with terror. The look on a person’s face just before they died was so delicious to the vampire, he craved to see it. To Dan’s surprise as he went to grab her throat, a large green vine gripped his wrist tightly and in return gave the blue haired girl enough time to push herself away from Dan. 

“Iron Grip!” Yelled the green haired girl from before.

“There’s no point in trying to cut that vine vampire, Vera’s iron grip spell is indestructible, one of a kind spell!” shouted the red haired boy clearly drunk off imaginary power. 

Frowning at the easy kill that had been ripped from him, the vampire examined his wrist. Indestructible, huh? The witches where smiling triumphantly, obviously thinking they had caught him. Dan couldn’t help but laugh in honest. 

“Enough vampire, there’s nothing you can do now that Vera’s vine is wrapped around you. You’ll be coming with us and we’ll be delivering you to the vampire counsel leader!” yelled the blue haired girl as she returned her sword to her spell book. 

Dan snickered using his other hand to cover his mouth, “You all are so funny, you think a little vine around my wrist would be enough to capture me. You have no idea who you’re messing with. Even your precious cunt of a queen is hardly a match for me at full strength.” 

Vera, the green haired witch who casted the vine spell on Dan grumbled and shouted at Dan, “You know nothing you lowly vampire, we have you caught and yet you still think you’re in any position to taunt us!” 

“He is correct, this entire time he has been playing with you all. In truth I didn’t bring this group because you where particularly strong, or had any amazing ability to help capture him. In fact I was assuming Dan would kill you all immediately.” Informed Lilith evilly. 

Dan shook his head as the witches in front of him grew silent, shock washing over them as they realized they were brought just to be a simple meal for the vampire in front of them. The vampire brought his gloved hand to the one that was restricted and slide the glove off it, and then did the same to the other hand, leaving his pale hands bare. The gloves made their way into the pocket of his coat before Dan glanced back towards the young witches. His beautiful sharp nails grew longer slowly before their eyes, until they were long enough to be used as a danger. 

Phil observed from afar as Dan’s eyes completely lost their shine and even he felt a shiver run down his spine. Something about his was so different, it was almost like looking at a completely different person. The tall werewolf watched intently as Dan lifted his hand sharply and without hesitation sliced just above the vine. Phil gasped as he saw his hand fall to the ground and blood squirted from the wound Dan had just created. 

Even the witches stared in disbelief, unable to comprehend how easily someone was able to do that. Dan’s face was soft and showed no trace of pain or discomfort. Vera retracted her vine subconsciously while she gazed horrifically at the limp hand that lay before them. Blood was gushing so erratically from the wound it was splattering across their faces in droplets, as well as Dan’s. 

“Oh would you look at that, I guess that spell isn’t as grand as you all had thought?” cackled Dan even though he was missing a hand, “it’s time to begin now, wouldn’t you agree?”


	8. Aftermath

Dan stared Longley at the four bodies before him, all concerned with what he had just uttered. Even though his hand was still spilling sweet red nectar, the vampire was ready to feast. Bringing the spewing appendage to his mouth, Dan licked sweetly at the blood dripping down his wrist. It filled him with delight to taste the thick blood on his tongue, enough so he could have sat there lapping at it until he metaphorically drank himself dry. The blood of witches was not so favorable to the vampire, but blood was blood and he would not waste theirs.

Flicking his wrist down by his side Dan willed his missing limb to grow rapidly, red slimy muscle whirled around until it created a new hand in replace of the one he just severed. The werewolves and the witches where in disbelief at the vampires regeneration abilities, a vampire could heal much quicker than any other species, yet you could only expect a small wound to heal as quickly as Dan grew a new hand. Normally a wound such as Dan had received would have taken any normal vampire days to heal, maybe even weeks before it was fully functional.

Dan clenched his new hand repeatedly, in theory testing if it was well-designed, even though he was sure it was. The hand was an exact replica of his old one, you would have never been able to tell that just moments ago it had been reformed at Dan’s will. The witches all opened their spell books with hesitation, readying themselves for Dan’s onslaught.

Jabbing quickly the blue haired witch was the first to attack, the red haired boy was following closely behind her with fire compressed tightly in his fists. They weaved in an out of eachother as they ran quickly towards the small vampire with a fierce spring in their step. As they approached him Dan quickly positioned himself to receive their attack.

In Phil’s eyes it seemed almost if Dan was dancing as he battled the four witches, he easily evaded their attacks and as much as he was blocking them he was also weaseling in small hits to their bodies. All of them where surrounding Dan, they casted spells as well as attacked physically and it all seemed for not. Eventually the vampire’s small jabs had taken a toll on the blue haired girl, she took a knee just before him throwing up large quantities of blood while she clutched her stomach protectively. To the naked eye it would have seemed Dan wasn’t hitting very hard, and in all actuality, he wasn’t. although if he had hit them even once with his full strength the fun he was having would be cut awfully short, and he wouldn’t have that, couldn’t have that.

“Well it seems that one is finished quiet early, I wonder which of you will fall next.” Gloated the vampire while waving his hand towards the three witches left standing.

The blue haired witch grunted, her face screw in pain as her arteries ruptured inside of her. She quickly fell to the ground and cried as her finally artery exploded. Her heart had blown from the sheer pain the vampire had inflicted on the rest of her organs. The vampire quickly relayed his attention to the other witches, rapidly disappearing before reappearing behind the red haired boy. Dan used his hands on the ground to help deliver a swift kick to his side, but just before the kick met him a yellow force field stopped him just short.

“Now, now Dan, I think we are done here.” Said Lilith coming forward, her purple spell book open at her side.

Dan’s sinister smile only grew as he was upside down, still twisted in a deadly kick. Much quicker than the attack before and with all the force Dan could muster he twisted his hands around to bring his other leg down onto the force field, shattering it with ease. The witch went flying through the forest breaking trees in half as his body hit them ruthlessly. The wind from the attack pushed everyone back, making dirt from all around kick up as well as the leftover pungent soot.

The vampire dismounted from the kick back onto his legs and cocked his head towards Lilith inquisitively, “Why Lilith, don’t tell me you went to all this trouble to leave just when it starts getting good.”

“On the contrary little vampire, you see my plan was never to catch you, no, no I knew that would be much too difficult, impossible even. So instead I decided to keep you busy while I sent projection after projection of you to Maddox. He now knows you’re awake, unmistakably.”

Dan could feel his chest tighten as he stared daggers back at the witch, he knew if Maddox caught up with him it would cause a mess. The life he has been trying to run away from was going to catch up with him soon and Phil would get caught in the crosshairs.

Lilith beckoned the remaining two witches to her side, to which they limped towards her. It made Dan feel sick, he felt like he had lost. Something he vowed to never do again. Reaching into his pocket the vampire fumbled around a small ring that he had stashed, and wondered if now would be the time to use it. The slim boy glanced back at Phil and his mortified express was enough to let Dan know that no, now was not the time.

“It was nice seeing you again Daniel, let’s not make a habit of it.” Cackled Lilith as she waved her hands across her spell book.

A bright flash of light fell upon their eyes as the witches’ teleported away, leaving Dan in the wake of his destruction. He could remember the first night Phil brought him to the training field. It was beautiful, the grass was green and the trees stood tall, flowers in bloom in every direction. Now it was destroyed, the grass was burned away as well as the flowers that once grew. Trees that weren’t destroyed where dull and lacked the life like features they used to possessed, and even the small stream that once flowed through was painted black. Even through all this it took one glance at the witches body that lay before him to bring him to his knees. A slave to his never ending hunger Dan went to bury his face into the girl’s stomach, ready to tear her to pieces.

“Dan! Wait!” Screamed Phil as he ran towards the crouching vampire.

Dan looked up towards Phil as he came closer and was thrown backwards with the force of the alphas large body crashing into his.

“Dan I was so worried, I-I, I didn’t know what to expect, I’m sorry I ever doubted you but please never fight alone again!”

The vampire could only wrap his arms around Phil’s shoulders while he breathed huskily into the larger male’s ear, “Give me your blood.”

Phil’s body went tense with shock but eased into the smaller body with a silent understanding. Dans pale face sneaked in between the alphas neck and shoulder and bit harshly into the vein. The vampires labored breathing only grew with each mouthful he swallowed and eventually he came to his senses and managed to pull himself away. Phil brought his hands to Dan’s face and rubbed his cheek softly while he stared into his eyes. The wolf could see the bright reds return to his beautiful pools pushing the darkness away.

“Hi pet” Said Dan while rolling his head to the side playfully with a smirk.

Phil smiled back, glad to see the vampire had returned to his usual playful self. The taller of the two stood up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and ringed Pj quickly.

“Pj, everything is settles here, did everyone get to the main land safely?”

While Phil was speaking on the phone with his beta Dan got himself on his feet and dusted off his coat staring ahead at the other wolfs. Dan’s cheeks where rosy and it took everything in his power not to rub himself on the alpha next to him. The vampire knew Phil would bombard him with questions after this escapade, and maybe he’d just have to come clean.

“Alright guys, you go on ahead, everyone got there safe. I need to have a word with Dan.” Yelled Phil across the glade to his antsy pack mates.

They reluctantly left, shifting into their large werewolf forms before disappearing into the greenery swiftly. Phil stood next to Dan staring down at him with a concerned gaze, the seriousness in his features almost corralled the vampire’s playful nature, but not quite.

“Dan, what are you?” Phil said quietly while he rubbed his hand on the vampires shoulder.

“Why I am a vampire.”

“You’re not a normal vampire Dan, anyone can see that. You have witches after you, you can regrow limbs, all that other stuff, I’m not dumb.” Pressed Phil letting his hands fall to his sides defeatedly before he continued, “Do you just not trust me, Is that what it is?”

“Phil, I do trust you. It’s just complicated, what I am.”

“Fine, but why are witches after you like this, is it because of that law? And who’s, who’s that Maddox guy they keep mentioning, why does it matter if he knows your ‘awake’?”

Dan sighed and shut his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose harshly, “No that’s not why, and well, Maddox is… well he’s my brother.”

Phil’s eyes grew wide with shock as he rubbed his chin and motioned for them to start walking in the direction his pack mates left off in, “So you have a brother? Who’s alive? Whys that all such a big deal?”

Dan followed after Phil groaning, his hands swaying gently at his side, “Well he’s not alive per say, he’s a vampire. A vampire like me. I want nothing to do with him, and he tries to force me to be by his side. He’s also –eladofthvampcosl- or something.”

The alpha giggled while he turned his head towards Dan, cupping a hand around his ear, “Sorry I didn’t hear that last part.”

The vampire huffed and looked at his feet before he brought his gaze up towards Phil’s cool blue eyes, “He’s the leader of the vampire counsel.”


End file.
